familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of film score composers
The following is a list of notable people who compose or have composed soundtrack music for films (i.e. film scores), television, video games and radio. A * Rod Abernethy Star Trek: Encounters, Wheelman, Rage * Amanda Abizaid The 13th Alley * J. J. Abrams (born 1966) Felicity, Fringe * André Abujamra (born 1965) Durval Discos, Carandiru * Bojan Adamič (1912–1995) Valter Brani Sarajevo * John Adams (born 1947) Matter of Heart * Barry Adamson (born 1958) Lost Highway, Delusion * Richard Addinsell (1904–1977) Goodbye, Mr. Chips, Dangerous Moonlight, Beau Brummell * John Addison (1920–1988) Tom Jones, A Bridge Too Far * Larry Adler (1914–2001) Genevieve * Mirwais Ahmadzaï (born 1960) No Body Is Perfect, Pardonnez-moi * Air (formed 1995) The Virgin Suicides * Yasushi Akutagawa (1925–1989) Gate of Hell, Fires on the Plain, Mount Hakkoda * Ismo Alanko (born 1960) Taivaan tulet, Remontti * Mazhar Alanson (born 1950) Everything's Gonna Be Great * Damon Albarn (born 1968) Ordinary Decent Criminal, Ravenous, 101 Reykjavík * Amadhia Albee (born 1970) Kaze, Ghost Warrior * Bob Alcivar (born 1938) Butterflies Are Free, ''The Crazy World of Julius Vrooder, Hysterical'' * Dan Andrei Aldea (born 1950) Nunta de piatră * Edesio Alejandro (born 1958) Life Is to Whistle, Suite Habana, Un rey en la Habana * Alessandro Alessandroni (1925–2017) Any Gun Can Play * Jeff Alexander (1910–1989) The Tender Trap, Jailhouse Rock, Kid Galahad * Hugo Alfvén (1872–1960) The Girl of Solbakken, Mans kvinna * Hossein Alizadeh (born 1951) Gabbeh, A Time for Drunken Horses, Turtles Can Fly * Herb Alpert (born 1935) Trabanten * John Altman (born 1949) The MatchMaker, Shadowlands, Little Voice * Javier Álvarez (born 1956) Cronos * William Alwyn (1905–1985) The Fallen Idol, Odd Man Out, Fires Were Started * Masamichi Amano (born 1957) Battle Royale, Battle Royale II: Requiem, Giant Robo * W. D. Amaradeva (born 1927) Adata Vediya Heta Hondai, Delovak Athara, Getawarayo, Sikuru Tharuwa * Alejandro Amenábar (born 1972) The Sea Inside, The Others * Daniele Amfitheatrof (1901–1983) Lassie Come Home, Song of the South, Guest Wife * David Amram (born 1930) The Manchurian Candidate, Splendor in the Grass * Anamanaguchi (formed 2004) Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game * Anand Raj Anand Dishayen, Masti, Masoom * Anastasia (formed 1990) Before the Rain * Kai Normann Andersen (1900–1967) Præsten i Vejlby, Hotel Paradis, Odds 777, Nøddebo Præstegård * Murray C. Anderson In My Country, Boy called Twist * Benny Andersson (born 1946) Mio in the Land of Faraway, Songs from the Second Floor, You, the Living * Michael Andrews (born 1959) Donnie Darko, Orange County, Me and You and Everyone We Know, Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story * Jurriaan Andriessen (1925–1996) De aanslag, Dorp aan de rivier, De Dans van de Reiger * George Antheil (1900–1959) In a Lonely Place, Ballet Mécanique * Paul Antonelli (born 1959) China O'Brien, Out of the Dark * Yoshino Aoki (born 1971) Breath of Fire III, Breath of Fire IV * Louis Applebaum (1918–2000) The Story of G.I. Joe * Arcade Fire (formed 2001) Her * Archive (formed 1994) Michel Vaillant, Sep * Takanori Arisawa (1951–2005) Sailor Moon, Digimon * David Arkenstone (born 1952) Robot Wars, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm * Harold Arlen (1905–1986) The Wizard of Oz * Craig Armstrong (born 1959) Romeo + Juliet, Ray, Moulin Rouge! * Leo Arnaud (1904–1991) The Kissing Bandit, Apache Rose, The F.B.I. * David Arnold (born 1962) Independence Day, Quantum of Solace, Little Britain * Sir Malcolm Arnold (1921–2006) The Bridge on the River Kwai, Hobson's Choice, Whistle Down the Wind, The Belles of St Trinian's * Len Arran (born 1961) Soulboy, The Truth About Love * Jorge Arriagada (born 1943) Time Regained, Klimt, Salvador Allende * Claude Arrieu (1903–1990) Les Gueux au paradis, Marchands de rien, Le Tombeur * Art Zoyd (formed 1968) new scores for Nosferatu, Metropolis, Häxan * Eduard Artemyev (born 1937) Solaris, Stalker, Burnt by the Sun, The Barber of Siberia * Joseph Arthur (born 1971) Hell's Kitchen, Deliver Us from Evil * Philippe Arthuys (1928–2010) The Glass Cage, The Carabineers, Le trou * Noriyuki Asakura (born 1954) Onimusha, Way of the Samurai, Tenchu * Assassin (formed 1985) La Haine * Edwin Astley (1922–1998) The Saint, Danger Man, Civilisation, The Adventures of Robin Hood * Richard Attree Horizon, The Demon Headmaster, Watt on Earth * Georges Auric (1899–1983) La Belle et la bete, Bonjour Tristesse, Lola Montès, The Wages of Fear, The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Eric Avery (born 1965) Sex with Strangers, Soul Kiss * Max Avery Lichtenstein Tarnation, Puzzlehead * Roy Ayers (born 1940) Coffy * Albert Ayler (1936–1970) New York Eye and Ear Control * Mark Ayres (born 1961) Doctor Who * Alexandre Azaria (born 1967) Transporter 2, Transporter 3, Astérix et les Vikings * Lex de Azevedo (born 1943) The Swan Princess, Where the Red Fern Grows * Charles Aznavour (born 1924) Le cercle vicieux, L'île du bout du monde, C'est pas moi, c'est l'autre B * Luis Bacalov (1933–2017) Django, Il Postino, The Gospel According to St. Matthew, Storm Rider * Burt Bacharach (born 1928) Casino Royale, What's New Pussycat, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, Lost Horizon * Pierre Bachelet (1944–2005) Emmanuelle, Les Bronzés font du ski, Story of O, Emmanuelle 5 * Michael Bacon (born 1949) Loverboy, The Last Good Time, King Gimp * Angelo Badalamenti (born 1937) Twin Peaks, Blue Velvet, The City of Lost Children, Mulholland Drive * Klaus Badelt (born 1967) Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Equilibrium, Wu ji * Paul Baillargeon (born 1944) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Enterprise * Tadeusz Baird (1928–1981) Lotna, Ludzie z pociagu, Pasazerka * Constantin Bakaleinikoff (1896–1966) Higher and Higher * Mischa Bakaleinikoff (1890–1960) Earth vs. the Flying Saucers, 20 Million Miles to Earth, It Came from Beneath the Sea * Buddy Baker (1918–2002) The Fox and the Hound, The Apple Dumpling Gang, Napoleon and Samantha * Lorne Balfe (born 1976) (Composer, Producer, Arranger) Home, Penguins of Madagascar * Alexander Bălănescu (born 1954) Tabló, Il partigiano Johnny, Dem Himmel ganz nah * Iain Ballamy (born 1964) MirrorMask * Glen Ballard (born 1953) Navy SEALs, The Polar Express, Clubland * Richard Band (born 1953) Re-Animator, Puppet Master, Stargate SG-1 * Thomas Bangalter (born 1975) Irréversible * Don Banks (1923–1980) Die, Monster, Die!, The Reptile, Rasputin, the Mad Monk * Claus Bantzer (born 1942) Cherry Blossoms, Drachenfutter, Männer... * Lesley Barber (born 1968) You Can Count on Me, Mansfield Park, Little Bear * Gato Barbieri (1934–2016) Last Tango in Paris * Blixa Bargeld (born 1959) To Have & to Hold, Jonas in the Desert, Recycled * James Edward Barker (born 1980) Psych 9, The Drought, The Vanishment * Warren Barker (1923–2006) Bewitched * Andrew Barnabas (born 1973) MediEvil, Primal * Erran Baron Cohen (born 1968) Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan, Brüno, Da Ali G Show * Nathan Barr (born 1973) Cabin Fever, Hostel, True Blood * Alejandro Gutiérrez del Barrio (1895–1964) Pachamama, Bendita seas, Los Peores del barrio * Bebe Barron (1925–2008) Forbidden Planet * Louis Barron (1920–1989) Forbidden Planet * John Barry (1933–2011) Goldfinger, You Only Live Twice, Out of Africa, Midnight Cowboy * Steve Bartek (born 1952) Novocaine, Romy and Michele's High School Reunion, Desperate Housewives * Dee Barton (1937–2001) High Plains Drifter, Play Misty for Me, Thunderbolt and Lightfoot, Death Screams * Stephen Barton (born 1982) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, The Six Wives of Henry Lefay * Eef Barzelay (born 1970) Rocket Science, Rudderless * Jules Bass (born 1935) The Wacky World of Mother Goose, The Wind in the Willows * George Bassman (1914–1997) A Day at the Races, Middle of the Night, Producers' Showcase * Tyler Bates (born 1965) 300, Watchmen, Sucker Punch, The Devil's Rejects * Hubert Bath (1883–1945) Tudor Rose, A Yank at Oxford, Millions Like Us * Mark Batson Bad Boys II, Beauty Shop, War * Mike Batt (born 1949) Caravans, Watership Down, The Dreamstone, Keep the Aspidistra Flying * Julián Bautista (1901–1961) La Dama del millón, Café Cantante, La maestrita de los obreros * Arnold Bax (1883–1953) Oliver Twist, Malta, G. C. * Les Baxter (1922–1996) Wild in the Streets, Dr. Goldfoot and the Girl Bombs, The Dunwich Horror, Black Sunday * Stephen Baysted (born 1969) GTR 2 – FIA GT Racing Game, GT Legends * Jeff Beal (born 1963) Monk, Pollock * John Beal (born 1947) Vega$, The Funhouse, Eight Is Enough, Happy Days, Terror in the Aisles * Robin Beanland (born 1968) Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker: Live and Reloaded * Guy Béart (1930–2015) Girl and the River, Manon des Sources, Une souris chez les hommes * Bobby Beausoleil (born 1947) Lucifer Rising * Giuseppe Becce (1877–1973) The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, Der letzte Mann, Tiefland * Beck (born 1970) Scott Pilgrim vs. the World * Christophe Beck (born 1972) Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Elektra, The Pink Panther, Waiting for "Superman" * Jeff Beck (born 1944) Frankie's House * David Bell (born 1954) Star Trek: Enterprise, Murder, She Wrote * Belle & Sebastian (formed 1996) Storytelling * Andrew Belling Wizards, Starchaser: The Legend of Orin, Hangar 18 * Richard Bellis (born 1946) It, Heart of the Storm * Marco Beltrami (born 1966) Scream, The Hurt Locker, I, Robot, 3:10 to Yuma * Arthur Benjamin (1893–1960) The Man Who Knew Too Much, An Ideal Husband, Above Us the Waves, Fire Down Below * Richard Rodney Bennett (1936–2012) Murder on the Orient Express, Far from the Madding Crowd, Four Weddings and a Funeral * David Bergeaud (born 1968) Prince Valiant, Ratchet & Clank, The Outer Limits * Irving Berlin (1888–1989) Top Hat, Holiday Inn, Easter Parade * James Bernard (1925–2001) Horror of Dracula, Taste the Blood of Dracula, The Devil Rides Out, The Curse of Frankenstein * Charles Bernstein (born 1950) A Nightmare on Elm Street, Cujo, White Lightning * Elmer Bernstein (1922–2004) The Ten Commandments, The Magnificent Seven, To Kill a Mockingbird, Far from Heaven * Leonard Bernstein (1918–1990) On the Waterfront * Adam Berry (born 1966) South Park, Balto II: Wolf Quest, Kim Possible * The Besnard Lakes (formed 2003) Sympathy for Delicious * Peter Best (born 1943) "Crocodile" Dundee, Doing Time for Patsy Cline, The Adventures of Barry McKenzie * Henri Betti (1917–2005) His Father's Portrait * Harry Betts (1922–2012) Black Mama, White Mama, The Fantastic Plastic Machine * Vishal Bhardwaj (born 1960) The Blue Umbrella, Omkara, Godmother * Amin Bhatia (born 1961) Iron Eagle II, Queer as Folk, The Zack Files * Vanraj Bhatia (born 1927) Jaya Ganga, Ankur, Manthan, Junoon * Christian Biegai (born 1974) Eagle vs Shark, Whistle * Biosphere (born 1962) Eternal Stars, Insomnia, Man with a Movie Camera * Magnus Birgersson Mirror's Edge * Joseph Bishara (born 1970) 11–11–11, The Conjuring, Dark Skies, Insidious * Anil Biswas (1914–2003) Kismet, Aurat, Journey Beyond Three Seas * Bruno Bizarro (born 1979) A Vida Privada de Salazar, O Último Tesouro, Substantia * Ragnar Bjerkreim (born 1958) Kamilla and the Thief * Björk (born 1965) Dancer in the Dark, Drawing Restraint 9 * Stanley Black (1913–2002) Laughter in Paradise, Summer Holiday, The Young Ones * Richard Blackford (born 1954) House of Harmony, The Shell Seekers * Howard Blake (born 1938) The Bear, The Duellists, Flash Gordon, The Snowman * Art Blakey (1919–1990) Des femmes disparaissent, Man Outside, Stop Driving Us Crazy * Terence Blanchard (born 1962) Inside Man, Malcolm X, Clockers, Sugar Hill * Jamie Blanks Storm Warning, Long Weekend * Teddy Blass (born 1984) Byoukimon, Chain Shooter, Fortune's Prime * Arthur Bliss (1891–1975) Things to Come, Men of Two Worlds, Seven Waves Away * Blue Öyster Cult (formed 1967) Bad Channels * Len Blum (born 1951) East End Hustle * Armando Bó (1914–1981) Fuego, Una Mariposa en la noche, La Leona * Wes Boatman Guiding Light, The Banger Sisters, As the World Turns * Michael Boddicker (born 1953) The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension, White Water Summer, The Adventures of Milo and Otis * Todd Boekelheide (born 1954) 3 1/2 Minutes, 10 Bullets, Ballets Russes * Ed Bogas (born 1942) Fritz the Cat, Heavy Traffic, Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) * Claude Bolling (born 1930) Borsalino, California Suite, Daisy Town * Bertrand Bonello (born 1968) The Pornographer, De la guerre, House of Tolerance * Bernardo Bonezzi (born 1964) Law of Desire, Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown, Nobody Will Speak of Us When We're Dead * Luiz Bonfá (1922–2001) Black Orpheus * Fred Bongusto (born 1935) Malicious, Fantozzi contro tutti, Superfantozzi * R C Boral (1903–1982) Mahobbat Ke Aansu, Dhoop Chhaon, Swami Vivekanand * Simon Boswell (born 1956) Santa Sangre, Dust Devil, Tin Man * Martin Böttcher (born 1927) Winnetou, Derrick, Das schwarze Schaf * Frédéric Botton (1937–2008) Hunting and Gathering * Roddy Bottum (born 1963) Adam & Steve, What Goes Up, Kabluey * Ned Bouhalassa (born 1962) Fries with That?, 15/Love * Pierre Boulez (born 1925) La symphonie mécanique, Le Soleil des eaux * Pieter Bourke The Insider, Ali * David Bowie (1947–2016) Labyrinth, The Buddha of Suburbia, Omikron: The Nomad Soul * Euel Box (1928–2017) Benji, For the Love of Benji, Oh! Heavenly Dog * Scott Bradley (1891–1977) Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Barney Bear * Steven Bramson The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, NCIS, The Nine * Glenn Branca (born 1948) The Belly of an Architect * Otto Brandenburg (1934–2007) Villa Vennely * Angelo Branduardi (born 1950) Momo * Stephen Bray (born 1956) Who's That Girl, Psycho III * Michael Breckenridge June Cabin, The Briefcase, Bloodletting: Life, Death and Health Care * Buddy Bregman (born 1930) The Delicate Delinquent, Five Guns West, Guns, Girls, and Gangsters * Goran Bregović (born 1950) Time of the Gypsies, Underground * Joseph Carl Breil (1870–1926) The Birth of a Nation, Les Amours de la reine Élisabeth * Willem Breuker (1944–2010) De illusionist, De IJssalon, Het teken van het beest * Philip Brigham Road to Salina, The Adventures of Pete & Pete * Jon Brion (born 1963) Magnolia, Punch-Drunk Love, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind * Benjamin Britten (1913–1976) Night Mail * Jeff Britting (born 1957) Ayn Rand: A Sense of Life * Broadcast (formed 1995) Berberian Sound Studio * Timothy Brock (born 1963) new music for silent films Sunrise: A Song of Two Humans, Faust', Berlin: Symphony of a Metropolis * Michael Brook (born 1951) An Inconvenient Truth, Into the Wild * Eric Brosius System Shock 2, Thief: The Dark Project, Guitar Hero * Dirk Brossé (born 1960) Daens, When the Light Comes, A Peasant's Psalm * Bruce Broughton (born 1945) Silverado, Lost in Space, Young Sherlock Holmes * Leo Brouwer (born 1939) Like Water for Chocolate, La última cena, CSI: NY * Russell Brower World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Joint Operations: Typhoon Rising, Diablo III * Bill Brown (born 1969) Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six, Return to Castle Wolfenstein * James Brown (1933–2006) Black Caesar, Slaughter's Big Rip-Off * Dave Brubeck (1920–2012) Mr. Broadway, This Is America, Charlie Brown, Ordeal by Innocence * George Bruns (1914–1983) Sleeping Beauty, The Jungle Book, Robin Hood * Joanna Bruzdowicz (born 1943) Vagabond, Jacquot de Nantes * Gavin Bryars (born 1943) A Song of Love, Central Bazaar, Smert v Pensne ili nash Chekhov * BT (born 1971) Go, The Fast and the Furious, Monster, Stealth * Chico Buarque (born 1944) Garota De Ipanema, Dona Flor e Seus Dois Maridos, Os Saltimbancos Trapalhões * David Buckley (born 1976) Blood Creek, The Forbidden Kingdom, From Paris with Love * Paul Buckmaster (1946–2017) 12 Monkeys, Son of Dracula, Out-of-Sync, Most Wanted, The Rainbow Warrior * Harold Budd (born 1936) Mysterious Skin * Roy Budd (1947–1993) Get Carter, Zeppelin, The Carey Treatment, The Sea Wolves, Who Dares Wins * Peter Buffett (born 1958) The Tillamook Treasure, For the Next 7 Generations, Sky Dancers * Bun Bun Breath of Fire, Metal Slug 1st Mission, Mega Man 3 * Roman Bunka (born 1951) Paul Bowles – Halbmond, ¿Bin ich schön? * Velton Ray Bunch Magnum, P.I., JAG, Nash Bridges * Geoffrey Burgon (1941–2010) Brideshead Revisited, Monty Python's Life of Brian, The Chronicles of Narnia * Rahul Dev Burman (1939–1994) Teesri Manzil, Padosan, Baharon Ke Sapne * Sachin Dev Burman (1906–1975) Baazi, Shabnam, Pyaasa * J. J. Burnel (born 1952) Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo * Justin Burnett (born 1973) SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation, SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2, Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow * T-Bone Burnett (born 1948) O Brother, Where Art Thou?, Walk the Line, Don't Come Knocking * Ralph Burns (1922–2001) Lenny, All That Jazz, Star 80 * Carter Burwell (born 1954) Fargo, Being John Malkovich, Blood Simple, True Grit, Miller's Crossing * David Buttolph (1902–1982) Maverick, Kiss of Death, The Virginian * Joseph Byrd (born 1937) Lions Love, Health, The Ghost Dance * David Byrne (born 1952) The Last Emperor, Young Adam, Big Love C * John Cacavas (1930–2014) Kojak, Horror Express, The Bionic Woman * John Cage (1912–1992) Dreams That Money Can Buy, Works of Calder * Peter Calandra Jellysmoke, Unknown Soldier * Jesús Calderón (born 1976) Dos Hombres y un Motor, Tin Can Heart, Las Bellas Durmientes * John Cale (born 1942) American Psycho, I Shot Andy Warhol, A Burning Hot Summer * Cali (born 1968) J'ai oublié de te dire * Sean Callery (born 1964) 24, Homeland, La Femme Nikita * Gérard Calvi (1922–2015) Asterix the Gaul, Asterix and Cleopatra, The Twelve Tasks of Asterix * Pino Calvi (1930–1989) Senza Rete * Pedro Macedo Camacho (born 1979) Audiosurf, A Vampyre Story, Star Citizen * Francisco Canaro (1888–1964) He nacido en Buenos Aires, Explosivo 008, Con la música en el alma * Bruno Canfora (1924–2017) The Man Who Wagged His Tail, It Happened in Broad Daylight * Paul Cantelon (born 1959) The Diving Bell and the Butterfly, W., The Other Boleyn Girl * Claudio Capponi (born 1959) Jane Eyre, My House in Umbria * David Carbonara Mad Men, Fast Food Fast Women, The Guru * Gerard Carbonara (1886–1959) The Kansan, Stagecoach * Sam Cardon The Work and the Glory, Mystic India * Wendy Carlos (born 1939) A Clockwork Orange, Tron, The Shining * Larry Carlton (born 1948) Hill Street Blues, Against All Odds * John Carpenter (born 1948) Halloween, The Fog, Escape from New York * Pete Carpenter (1914–1987) Bewitched, Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C., The Andy Griffith Show * Hans Carste (1909–1971) Tagesschau, Im schwarzen Rößl, Spring in Berlin * Benny Carter (1907–2003) A Man Called Adam, Buck and the Preacher, The Alfred Hitchcock Hour * Gaylord Carter (1905–2000) Little Lord Fauntleroy, Directed by John Ford * Kristopher Carter (born 1972) Batman Beyond, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Young Justice * Doreen Carwithen (1922–2003) Harvest from the Wilderness, Boys in Brown, Mantrap * Tristram Cary (1925–2008) The Ladykillers, Quatermass and The Pit, The Boy Who Stole a Million * Johnny Cash (1932–2003) I Walk the Line, Little Fauss and Big Halsey * Ronald Cass (1923–2006) Summer Holiday, The Young Ones * Patrick Cassidy * Teddy Castellucci (born 1965) The Wedding Singer, Big Daddy, Little Nicky * Mario Castelnuovo-Tedesco (1895–1968) The Loves of Carmen, Time Out of Mind * Brian Castillo (born 1968) Debbie Does Damnation, Children of Chernobyl, Scratch Merchants * Nick Cave (born 1957) Ghosts... of the Civil Dead, The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert, The Road * Ryan Cayabyab (born 1954) Kahapon, May Dalawang Bata, Misis Mo, Misis Ko, Azucena * Sapan Chakraborty Shurer akashe, 36 Ghante, Maayer dibyi * Chakri (born 1974) Satyam, Chukkallo Chandrudu, Jai Bolo Telangana * Frankie Chan (born 1955) The Prodigal Son, Chungking Express, Fallen Angels * Chan Kwong-wing (born 1967) Infernal Affairs, The Warlords, The Storm Riders * François-Eudes Chanfrault (born 1974) Haute Tension, Inside, Donkey Punch * Charlie Chaplin (1889–1977) Modern Times, Limelight, City Lights, The Gold Rush, A Countess from Hong Kong * Benoît Charest (born 1964) The Triplets of Belleville, Adam's Wall, Polytechnique * Ken Chastain (born 1964) M@d About, Invention * Stuart Chatwood (born 1969) Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, Prince of Persia: Warrior Within, Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones * Jay Chattaway (born 1946) Maniac, Missing in Action, Star Trek: The Next Generation * Matthieu Chedid (born 1971) Tell No One, Un monstre à Paris * Yekaterina Chemberdzhi (born 1960) Frau Fährt, Mann Schläft – Zeitreisen: Die Gegenwart, Rauchzeichen, Du Hast Gesagt, Dass Du Mich Liebst * The Chemical Brothers (formed 1991) Hanna * Yury G. Chernavsky (born 1947) Investigation Held by Kolobki, Sezon chudes, Vyshe radugi * Don Cherry (1936–1995) The Holy Mountain * Paul Chihara (born 1938) Death Race 2000, The Bad News Bears Go to Japan, The Darker Side of Terror * Ghulam Ahmed Chishti (1905–1994) Sohni Mahival, Deen-o-Dunya, Shukriya * Chitragupta (1917–1991) Bhabi, Ganga Maiyya Tohe Piyari Chadhaibo, Oonche Log, ''Sansar * Salil Chowdhury (1922–1995) Do Bigha Zamin, Chhoti Si Baat, Doorathu Idhi Muzhakkam * Sandeep Chowta Ninne Pelladutha, Shanti Shanti Shanti, Kaun * Jamie Christopherson Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams, Bionic Commando, Lost Planet * Toby Chu (born 1977) The Riches, Covert Affairs, Domino * Frank Churchill (1901–1942) Bambi, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Dumbo * Keefus Ciancia (born 1972) The Poughkeepsie Tapes, Saving Grace, Diana * Suzanne Ciani (born 1946) The Incredible Shrinking Woman, Rainbow's Children, One Life to Live * Alessandro Cicognini (1906–1995) Umberto D., The Last Judgement, It Started in Naples * Grzegorz Ciechowski (1957–2001) The Hexer, Schloß Pompon Rouge, Stan Strachu * Simone Cilio (born 1992) * The Cinematic Orchestra (formed 1997) The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos, new score for Man with a Movie Camera * Stelvio Cipriani (born 1937) The Anonymous Venetian, Concorde Affaire '79, Twitch of the Death Nerve * Julien Civange Roberto Succo, Looking for Jimmy, Choses secrètes * Dolores Claman (born 1927) Hockey Night in Canada, The Man Who Wanted to Live Forever, Captain Apache * Clannad (formed 1970) Robin of Sherwood, The Angel and the Soldier Boy, The Natural World: Atlantic Realm * James Kenelm Clarke (born 1941) All These People, About Anglia, Got It Made * Malcolm Clarke (1943–2003) Earthshock, The Sea Devils * Stanley Clarke (born 1951) The Transporter, A Man Called Hawk, Soul Food * Alf Clausen (born 1941) The Simpsons, Moonlighting, ALF * Climax Golden Twins (formed 1993) Session 9, The Mangler Reborn, The Dark Chronicles, Chained * George S. Clinton (born 1947) Austin Powers, The Astronaut's Wife, Wild Things, Mortal Kombat * Charlie Clouser (born 1963) Saw, Numb3rs, The Stepfather, Resident Evil: Extinction * Elia Cmiral (born 1950) Ronin, Nash Bridges, Atlas Shrugged: Part I * Eric Coates (1886–1957) The Dam Busters, The Selfish Giant, The Three Bears * Coil (formed 1982) The Angelic Conversation, Blue, Gay Man's Guide to Safer Sex * Ozan Çolakoğlu (born 1972) G.O.R.A., Organize İşler, Sınav * Ray Colcord (1949–2016) 227, Dinosaurs, The Devonsville Terror * Jude Cole (born 1960) Truth or Consequences, N.M., Last Light, Woman Wanted * Lisa Coleman (born 1960) Crossing Jordan, Heroes, Dangerous Minds * Cyril Collard (1957–1993) Savage Nights * Anthony Vincent Collins (1893–1963) Swiss Family Robinson, I Live in Grosvenor Square, Trent's Last Case * Phil Collins (born 1951) Tarzan, Brother Bear * Michel Colombier (1939–2004) The Golden Child, Une chambre en ville, Against All Odds * Juan J. Colomer (born 1966) A Day Without a Mexican, A Letter to Rachel, Dark Honeymoon * Zebedy Colt (1929–2004) The Story of Joanna, Manhole * Peter Connelly (born 1972) Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness, Flesh Feast, Mass Destruction * Con Conrad (1891–1938) The Gay Divorcee, Here's to Romance, Palmy Days * Marius Constant (1925–2004) The Twilight Zone, Le chemin de Damas, Tomorrow's World * Paul Constantinescu (1909–1963) O noapte furtunoasa, Rasuna valea, La 'Moara cu noroc' * Bill Conti (born 1942) Rocky, The Right Stuff, The Karate Kid * Ry Cooder (born 1947) Johnny Handsome, Paris, Texas, Crossroads * Jason Cooper (born 1967) From Within, Without Gorky * Ray Cooper (born 1945) Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas * Stewart Copeland (born 1952) Talk Radio, Wall Street, Highlander II: The Quickening * Aaron Copland (1900–1990) Of Mice and Men, The North Star, The Heiress * Cecil Copping (1888–1966) The Lost World, The Private Life of Helen of Troy, The Love Racket * Frank Cordell (1928–1980) The Rebel, Ring of Bright Water, God Told Me To * John Corigliano (born 1938) Altered States, Revolution, The Red Violin * Bruno Coulais (born 1954) The Crimson Rivers, The Chorus, Coraline * Vladimir Cosma (born 1940) The Mad Adventures of Rabbi Jacob, La boum, Diva * Alec R. Costandinos (born 1944) Trocadéro bleu citron, Caravane, Les derniers jours de la victime * Alexander Courage (1919–2008) Star Trek: The Original Series, The Left Handed Gun, Day of the Outlaw * Crush 40 (formed 1997) Sonic Adventure, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Heroes * The Crystal Method (formed 1993) N2O: Nitrous Oxide, London, X Games 3D: The Movie * Douglas J. Cuomo (born 1958) Homicide: Life on the Street, Sex and the City, Crazy Love * Mike Curb (born 1944) Skaterdater, The Wild Angels, The Born Losers * Hoyt Curtin (1922–2000) The Flintstones, Jonny Quest, The Jetsons * Leah Curtis Exitus Roma, To Rest in Peace D * Juan d'Arienzo (1900–1976) Melodías porteñas, Gente bien * Dan the Automator (born 1966) SSX 3 Omakasse, Clarrysney * Daft Punk (formed 1993) Tron: Legacy * Ben Daglish (born 1966) Gauntlet, Deflektor, The Last Ninja * V. Dakshinamoorthy (1919–2013) Nalla Thanka, Mizhikal Sakshi, Navalokam * Burkhard Dallwitz (born 1959) The Truman Show, CrashBurn, The Way Back * Đặng Hữu Phúc (born 1953) Thời xa vắng, Mùa ổi, Gate, gate, paragate * Britt Daniel (born 1971) Stranger than Fiction * John Dankworth (1927–2010) Saturday Night and Sunday Morning, Modesty Blaise, Tomorrow's World * Jeff Danna (born 1964) The Boondock Saints, O, Resident Evil: Apocalypse * Mychael Danna (born 1958) 8mm, The Ice Storm, Monsoon Wedding * Ken Darby (1909–1992) Rancho Notorious, Meet Me After the Show, The Adventures of Jim Bowie * Mason Daring (born 1949) Return of the Secaucus 7, The Brother from Another Planet, Eight Men Out * David Darling (born 1941) Into the Deep: America, Whaling & the World, Kedma, Going Under * Samar Das (1929–2001) Mukh O Mukhosh, Asiya, Dhirey Bahey Meghna * Peter Dasent Meet the Feebles, Braindead, Heavenly Creatures * Vladimir Dashkevich (born 1934) Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, Niotkuda s lyubovyu, ili Vesyolye pokhorony, Prodleniye roda * Evelyne Datl The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon, The Big Comfy Couch, What's for Dinner? * Gerhard Daum (born 1956) Felon * Shaun Davey (born 1948) Waking Ned, The Tailor of Panama, The Abduction Club * Iva Davies (born 1955) Razorback, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, The Incredible Journey of Mary Bryant * Peter Maxwell Davies (1934–2016) The Devils, The Boy Friend * Carl Davis (born 1936) The French Lieutenant's Woman, new music for Intolerance * Don Davis (born 1957) The Matrix, House on Haunted Hill, Behind Enemy Lines * Jonathan Davis (born 1971) Queen of the Damned * Miles Davis (1926–1991) Elevator to the Gallows, Siesta, Dingo * Guido De Angelis (born 1944) Yor, the Hunter from the Future, Sandokan, Watch Out, We're Mad! * Maurizio De Angelis (born 1947) Yor, the Hunter from the Future, Sandokan, Watch Out, We're Mad! * Mark De Gli Antoni Cherish, Marie and Bruce, Into the Abyss * Francesco De Masi (1930–2005) Arizona Colt, Private Vices, Public Pleasures, The New York Ripper * Tullio De Piscopo (born 1946) L'arma, I guappi non si toccano, 32 dicembre * Frank De Vol (1911–1999) Hush... Hush, Sweet Charlotte, The Flight of the Phoenix, What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? * Barry De Vorzon (born 1934) Dillinger, The Warriors, Xanadu * Dan Deacon (born 1981) Twixt, Hilvarenbeek * Dead Can Dance (formed 1981) Moon Child, In the Presence of Mine Enemies, Ruth's Journey * Dick DeBenedictis (born 1937) Perry Mason, Police Story, Columbo * John Debney (born 1956) Cutthroat Island, The Passion of the Christ, Iron Man 2 * Josh Debney (born 1989) * Charles Deenen (born 1970) Double Dragon, Xain'd Sleena, Zamzara * Deep Forest (formed 1992) Strange Days, Le prince du Pacifique, Kusa no ran * Fabian Del Priore (born 1978) Extreme Assault, X: Beyond the Frontier, UPIXO In Action: Mission in Snowdriftland * Jack Delano (1914–1997) Los Peloteros * Georges Delerue (1925–1992) Hiroshima mon amour, Jules and Jim, Contempt, The Last Metro * Jaime Delgado Aparicio (1943–1983) El embajador y yo * Joe Delia Bad Lieutenant, King of New York, Dangerous Game * Norman Dello Joio (1913–2008) Air Power, The Smashing of the Reich, A Golden Prison: The Louvre * Julie Delpy (born 1969) J'ai peur, j'ai mal, je meurs, 2 Days in Paris, The Countess * Milton DeLugg (1918–2015) Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, The Gong Show, Treasure Hunt * Éric Demarsan (born 1938) Army of Shadows, Le Cercle rouge, Les Spécialistes * Eumir Deodato (born 1943) Bossa Nova * Olivier Deriviere (born 1978) Alone in the Dark, Obscure, Phileas Fortune * Jean Derome (born 1955) Passiflora, L'âge de braise, De ma fenêtre, sans maison... * Russ DeSalvo Barbie Diaries * Alexandre Desplat (born 1961) The Painted Veil, The King's Speech, Girl with a Pearl Earring, Lust, Caution * Paul Dessau (1894–1979) Alice und ihre Feuerwehr, Stürme über dem Montblanc, Tarass Boulba * Adolph Deutsch (1897–1980) The Maltese Falcon, Some Like It Hot, The Apartment * Stephen Deutsch (born 1945) The Signalman, The History of Mr. Polly, Bye Bye Columbus * Deva (born 1950) Aasai, Kushi, The Prince * Srikanth Deva Kuththu, Puli Varudhu, Aattanayagann * DeVotchKa (formed 1997) Little Miss Sunshine * Frédéric Devreese (born 1929) Het Sacrament, Du bout des lèvres, La partie d'échecs * Sussan Deyhim Turbulent, Rapture, Mahdokht * James Di Pasquale (born 1941) McClain's Law, Armed and Dangerous, Rad * Neil Diamond (born 1941) Jonathan Livingston Seagull, The Jazz Singer * Michelle DiBucci Wendigo, Creepshow, Carrier * Vince DiCola The Transformers: The Movie, Staying Alive, Rocky IV * Enrique Santos Discépolo (1901–1951) Melodías porteñas, La vida es un tango, En la luz de una estrella * Ramin Djawadi (born 1974) Prison Break, Iron Man, Game of Thrones * Lucia Dlugoszewski (1931–2000) Guns of the Trees, Visual Variations on Noguchi * Julius Dobos (born 1976) Europe Express, Thend, Black Strawberries * Robert E. Dolan (1908–1972) Once Upon a Honeymoon, The Great Gatsby, The Man Who Understood Women * Thomas Dolby (born 1958) Howard the Duck, Gothic, The Gate to the Mind's Eye * Klaus Doldinger (born 1936) Das Boot, The NeverEnding Story, Negresco – Eine tödliche Affäre * Pino Donaggio (born 1941) Don't Look Now, Carrie, Dressed to Kill * Walter Donaldson (1893–1947) Glorifying the American Girl, The Great Ziegfeld, Panama Hattie * James Dooley (born 1976) When a Stranger Calls, SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault, Infamous * Steve Dorff (born 1949) Spenser: For Hire, Murphy Brown, Just the Ten of Us * Pierre van Dormael (1952–2008) Toto the Hero, The Eighth Day, Mr. Nobody * Paul Doucette (born 1972) Shredderman Rules, Just Pray * Joel Douek Shark Week, Discovery Atlas, The Wildest Dream * Patrick Doyle (born 1953) Henry V, Hamlet, Sense and Sensibility, Frankenstein * Patrick Neil Doyle (born 1991) * Carmen Dragon (1914–1984) At Gunpoint, Night into Tomorrow, Invasion of the Body Snatchers * Christopher Drake Hellboy: Sword of Storms, Batman: Gotham Knight, Justice League: Doom * Robert Drasnin (1927–2015) Joe Forrester, CHiPs, Cinemania * Jojo Draven Hell Asylum, Witches of the Caribbean, Ghost Month * Dennis Dreith (born 1948) Purple People Eater, The Punisher, Gag * Mark Dresser (born 1952) new music for the silent films The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, Un Chien Andalou * Jorge Drexler (born 1964) Retrato de mujer con hombre al fondo, Hermanas, The City of Your Final Destination * George Dreyfus (born 1928) A Steam Train Passes, Rush, The Fringe Dwellers * Howard Drossin (born 1970) Tom-Yum-Goong, The Man with the Iron Fists, Splatterhouse * Jack Curtis Dubowsky Under One Roof, Redwoods, Rock Haven * John Du Prez (born 1946) Monty Python's The Meaning of Life, Oxford Blues, A Fish Called Wanda * Anne Dudley (born 1956) American History X, The Crying Game, The Full Monty * Antoine Duhamel (born 1925) Pierrot le Fou, Week End * Charles Dumont (born 1929) Les gourmandines, Trafic, Le commando des chauds lapins * Isaak Dunayevsky (1900–1955) Circus, Jolly Fellows, Volga-Volga * Maksim Dunayevsky (born 1945) d'Artagnan and Three Musketeers, Mary Poppins, Goodbye, The Witches Cave * Clay Duncan Blade: The Series, The Grid, Fetch * Robert Duncan Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lie to Me, Castle * Trevor Duncan (1924–2005) Little Red Monkey, The Long Haul * George Duning (1908–2000) From Here to Eternity, The Devil at 4 O'Clock, Me and the Colonel * The Dust Brothers (formed 1985) Fight Club * Jacques Dutronc (born 1943) , , Van Gogh * Frank Duval (born 1940) Derrick, The Old Fox, Unsere schönsten Jahre * Jeff van Dyck (born 1969) Rome: Total War, The Need for Speed, Sled Storm * Kiril Džajkovski Dust, The Great Water, Bal-Can-Can * Dado Dzihan (born 1964) Well Tempered Corpses, Sitting Ducks, Breaking and Entering E * E.S. Posthumus (2000–2010) numerous music for film trailers and TV * Matthew Carl Earl (born 1993) Arena of Valor * Brian Easdale (1909–1995) Black Narcissus, The Red Shoes, Peeping Tom * Clint Eastwood (born 1930) Mystic River, Million Dollar Baby, Flags of Our Fathers * Kyle Eastwood (born 1968) Letters from Iwo Jima, Gran Torino, Invictus * Alex Ebert (born 1978) All Is Lost * Nicolas Economou (1953–1993) Marianne and Juliane, Unerreichbare Nähe, Rosa Luxemburg * Randy Edelman (born 1947) Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story, The Mask, Dragonheart * Greg Edmonson King of the Hill, Firefly, Uncharted * Carl Edouarde (1876–1932) Kismet, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Private Life of Helen of Troy * Ross Edwards (born 1943) Phobia, Eternity, Paradise Road * Stefan Eichinger Schätze der Welt – Erbe der Menschheit, Jeder Wind hat seine Reise, Drei Wege nach Samarkand * Philippe Eidel (1956–2018) Conte d'été, Un air de famille, Kadosh * Cliff Eidelman (born 1964) Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, Christopher Columbus: The Discovery, Free Willy 3: The Rescue * Christian Eigner (born 1971) Blutrausch, Die Viertelliterklasse * Ludovico Einaudi (born 1955) Fuori Dal Mondo, This Is England, The Intouchables * F. M. Einheit (born 1958) Der Platz, Im Platz, Der Tag * Richard Einhorn (born 1952) The Prowler, Sister, Sister, The Passion of Joan of Arc * Einstürzende Neubauten (formed 1980) Berlin Babylon * Der Eisenrost Tokyo Fist, Bullet Ballet, Gemini * Hanns Eisler (1898–1962) Night and Fog, The Woman on the Beach * Element of Crime (formed 1985) Robert Zimmermann wundert sich über die Liebe * Danny Elfman (born 1953) Edward Scissorhands, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Batman, Forbidden Zone * Oliver Elfman (born 2005) * Jonathan Elias (born 1956) Children of the Corn, Two Moon Junction, Pathfinder * Rachel Elkind-Tourre (born 1939) The Shining * Boris Elkis A Perfect Getaway, Bugged!, Streetwise * Duke Ellington (1899–1974) Anatomy of a Murder, Paris Blues, Change of Mind * Dean Elliott (1925–1999) Fantastic Four, Fangface, Alvin and the Chipmunks * Jack Elliott (1927–2001) The Comic, Support Your Local Gunfighter, The Jerk * Don Ellis (1934–1978) Moon Zero Two, The French Connection, The Seven-Ups, French Connection II * Warren Ellis (born 1965) The Proposition, The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford, The Road * Albert Elms (1920–2009) Man in a Suitcase, The Prisoner, The Champions * Keith Emerson (1944–2016) Inferno, Nighthawks, Murder Rock * Jon English (1949–2016) Against the Wind, Touch and Go * Tobias Enhus The Matrix: Path of Neo, Spider-Man 3 * Jeremy Enigk (born 1974) Dream With The Fishes, The United States of Leland * Brian Eno (born 1948) The Lovely Bones, Sebastiane, For All Mankind * Roger Eno (born 1959) For All Mankind * Enya (born 1961) The Frog Prince, The Celts * Nicolas Errèra (born 1967) Shaolin (film), The White Storm, ''XIII: The Conspiracy, The Butterfly (2002 film), Au nom de ma fille, ''Mountain Cry' * Harry Escott (born 1976) Hard Candy, The Road to Guantanamo, Shame * Ilan Eshkeri (born 1977) Layer Cake, Ninja Assassin, Coriolanus * Juan García Esquivel (1928–2002) Aventuras de Cucuruchito y Pinocho, Locura pasional, The Tall Man * Ray Evans (1915–2007) Mister Ed, Tammy, Bonanza * Explosions in the Sky (formed 1999) Prince Avalanche F * Adam F (born 1972) Ali G Indahouse * Bent Fabric (born 1924) The Poet and the Little Mother, Death Comes at High Noon, Klown * Asser Fagerström (1912–1990) Vastuu, People Not as Bad as They Seem * Brian Fahey (1919–2007) Curse of Simba, The Plank, Rhubarb * Uwe Fahrenkrog-Petersen (born 1960) All the Queen's Men, Igby Goes Down, Globi und der Schattenräuber * Sammy Fain (1902–1989) Peter Pan, Calamity Jane, Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing * Percy Faith (1908–1976) Tammy Tell Me True, The Virginian, The Oscar * Nima Fakhrara (born 1983) Broadway Bound, The Courier, Gatchaman * Harold Faltermeyer (born 1952) Top Gun, Beverly Hills Cop, Tango & Cash * David Fanshawe (1942–2010) When the Boat Comes In, The Feathered Serpent, Flambards * Robert Farnon (1917–2005) Maytime in Mayfair, Captain Horatio Hornblower R.N., It's a Wonderful World * Paul Farrer (born 1973) Weakest Link, Dancing on Ice, The Krypton Factor * Toufic Farroukh Ana El Awan, Phantom Beirut, Women Beyond Borders * Bruce Faulconer Dragon Ball Z, Your House and Home, Bass Champs * Jeffrey Fayman Open Water, co-founder and composer of Immediate Music * Morton Feldman (1926–1987) * Eric Fenby (1906–1997) Jamaica Inn, Song of Summer * George Fenton (born 1950) Gandhi, The Company of Wolves, The Fisher King, Groundhog Day * Allyn Ferguson (1924–2010) Barney Miller, Charlie's Angels, The Last Days of Patton * Jay Ferguson (born 1947) A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, The Office, NCIS: Los Angeles * Lorenzo Ferrero (born 1951) Anemia * Paul Ferris (1941–1995) The Blood Beast Terror, Witchfinder General, The Creeping Flesh * Nico Fidenco (born 1933) Emanuelle nera, La via della prostituzione, Zombi Holocaust * Brad Fiedel (born 1951) The Terminator, The Running Man, Red Heat, Total Recall, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, True Lies * Jerry Fielding (1922–1980) The Nightcomers, The Bad News Bears, Demon Seed * Magnus Fiennes (born 1965) Murphy's Law, Hustle, Death in Paradise * Mike Figgis (born 1948) Leaving Las Vegas, One Night Stand, Timecode * Eveline Fischer (born 1969) Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! * Luboš Fišer (1935–1999) Valerie and Her Week of Wonders, Oxen, Kral Ubu * Frank Fitzpatrick (born 1961) * Stephen Flaherty (born 1960) * Tom Flannery (born 1966) * Maurice Fleuret (1932–1990) * Flo & Eddie (formed 1965) * Adrian Foley, 8th Baron Foley (1923–2012) * Tim Follin (born 1970) * Ari Folman (born 1962) * Robert Folk (born 1949) Ace Ventura When Nature Calls, There Be Dragons, Toy Soldiers, Police Academy * Troels Brun Folmann (born 1974) * Keith Forsey (born 1948) * Bruce Fowler (born 1947) * Charles Fox (born 1940) * Francis and the Lights Robot & Frank * Jesús Franco (1930–2013) * Massimiliano Frani (born 1967) * Christopher Franke (born 1953) Babylon 5, Universal Soldier, What the Bleep Do We Know!? * Benjamin Frankel (1906–1973) ' * Jason Frederick (born 1970) * Freur (1982–1986) * Gerald Fried (born 1928) Star Trek: The Original Series, Roots * Hugo Friedhofer (1901–1981) ' * Bill Frisell (born 1951) * Fred Frith (born 1949) * Jürgen Fritz (born 1953) Eine Frau für gewisse Stunden, Hard to Be a God * John Frizzell (born 1966) I Still Know What You Did Last Summer, Ghost Ship, Whiteout, Legion, The Loft * Fabio Frizzi (born 1951) * Edgar Froese (1944–2015) * Front Line Assembly (formed 1986) Quake III Arena * Dominic Frontiere (1931–2017) Hang 'Em High, Chisum, The Train Robbers, The Stunt Man, The Aviator * Ben Frost (born 1980) Sleeping Beauty, In Her Skin, Rokland * Hideyuki Fukasawa (born 1970) * Nathan Furst (born 1978) * Giovanni Fusco (1906–1968) ' G * Reeves Gabrels (born 1956) * Peter Gabriel (born 1950) Birdy, The Last Temptation of Christ, Rabbit-Proof Fence * Serge Gainsbourg (1928–1991) * Vincent Gallo (born 1961) * Martin Galway (born 1966) * Douglas Gamley (1924–1998) * Jeet Ganguly (born 1977) * Gara Garayev (1918–1982) * Anja Garbarek (born 1970) * Jan Garbarek (born 1947) * Antón García Abril (born 1933) Tombs of the Blind Dead, Los santos inocentes * Russell Garcia (1916–2011) * Dan Gardopée * Garish (formed 1997) * Snuff Garrett (1938–2015) * Mort Garson (1924–2008) * Georges Garvarentz (1932–1993) * Giorgio Gaslini (1929–2014) La Notte, Deep Red * Tony Gatlif (born 1948) Vengo, Transylvania, Gadjo dilo * Mohammed Gauss * Marvin Gaye (1939–1984) Trouble Man * Ron Geesin (born 1943) * Grant Geissman (born 1953) *Ivan Georgiev (born 1966) S&M Judge * Lisa Gerrard (born 1961) * Matthew Gerrard * George Gershwin (1898–1937) * Irving Gertz (1915–2008) * Ghantasala (1922–1974) * Hayden Giacchino (born 1998) * Matthew Giacchino (born 2000) * Melinda Giacchino (born 2005) * Michael Giacchino (born 1967) * Michael Gibbs (born 1937) * Richard Gibbs (born 1955) * Herschel Burke Gilbert (1918–2003) * Gary Gilbertson * Alan Gill * Terry Gilkyson (1916–1999) * Alberto Ginastera (1916–1983) * Daniel Giorgetti (born 1971) * Paul Giovanni (1933–1990) The Wicker Man * Girls Against Boys (formed 1988) Series 7: The Contenders * Lutz Glandien (born 1954) * Scott Glasgow * Philip Glass (born 1937) Koyaanisqatsi, The Hours, Candyman, Powaqqatsi * Paul Glass (born 1934) * Patrick Gleeson (born 1934) * Evelyn Glennie (born 1965) * Nick Glennie-Smith (born 1951) * Goblin * Erik Godal * Vladimír Godár (born 1956) * Godiego (formed 1975) Monkey, Ganbaron, Galaxy Express 999 * Lucio Godoy (born 1958) * Ramana Gogula * Matthias Gohl * Ernest Gold (1921–1999) Exodus * Murray Gold (born 1969) * Billy Goldenberg (born 1936) * Elliot Goldenthal (born 1954) Interview with the Vampire, Alien 3, Frida, Heat, Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within * Alison Goldfrapp (born 1966) My Summer of Love, Nowhere Boy * Jean-Jacques Goldman (born 1951) * Jerry Goldsmith (1929–2004) Planet of the Apes, Patton, The Omen, Alien, Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Total Recall, Basic Instinct * Joel Goldsmith (1957–2012) * Alexander Goldstein (born 1948) Orange Winter, Storm Over Asia, Vasya, The Case of the Three Million * Jonathan Goldstein * Osvaldo Golijov (born 1960) Youth Without Youth, Tetro, 11'09"01 September 11 * Benny Golson (born 1929) * Alejandro González Iñárritu (born 1963) * Miles Goodman (1948–1996) * Ron Goodwin (1925–2003) * Alain Goraguer (born 1931) * Michael Gordon (born 1956) * Michael Gore (born 1951) * Adam Gorgoni (born 1963) * Manami Gotoh (born 1964) * Louis F. Gottschalk (1864–1934) * Glenn Gould (1932–1982) * Morton Gould (1913–1996) * Patrick Gowers (1936–2014) * Paul Grabowsky (born 1958) * Ron Grainer (1922–1981) * Jason Graves * Allan Gray (1902–1973) * Barry Gray (1908–1984) * Clifford Grey (1887–1941) * Gavin Greenaway (born 1964) * Johnny Green (1908–1989) * Theo Green * Walter Greene (1910–1983) * Jonny Greenwood (born 1971) Bodysong, There Will Be Blood, Norwegian Wood * Gustaf Grefberg (born 1974) * Will Gregory (born 1959) My Summer of Love, Nowhere Boy * Harry Gregson-Williams (born 1961) * Rupert Gregson-Williams (born 1966) * Mark Griskey (born 1963) * Raymond van het Groenewoud (born 1950) * Launy Grøndahl (1886–1960) * Herbert Grönemeyer (born 1956) * Charles Gross (born 1934) * Jacob Groth (born 1951) * Louis Gruenberg (1884–1964) Quicksand, Commandos Strike at Dawn, All the King's Men * Dave Grusin (born 1934) * Sofia Gubaidulina (born 1931) * James William Guercio (born 1945) Electra Glide in Blue * Jean-Pierre Guiran (born 1950) * Fuat Güner (born 1948) * Christopher Gunning (born 1944) * Gurukiran * Olof Gustafsson * Sven Gyldmark (1904–1981) H * Alexander Hacke (born 1965) Das Wilde Leben, Head-On, Hinter Kaifeck * Manos Hadjidakis * Georg Haentzschel * Richard Hageman * Earle Hagen * Uzeyir Hajibeyov * Darko Hajsek (born 1959) Madonna (1999 film) * Taro Hakase * Halfdan E * Dick Halligan * Shirō Hamaguchi * Chico Hamilton * Marvin Hamlisch (1944–2012) * Chuck Hammer * Jan Hammer * Oscar Hammerstein II * Hamsalekha * Herbie Hancock * Frederic Hand * Kentarō Haneda * James Hannigan * Ilmari Hannikainen * Glen Hansard * Raymond Hanson * Hagood Hardy * Jon Hare * Kurt Harland * Leigh Harline * Joe Harnell * Don Harper * Don L. Harper * Albert Harris * Johnny Harris * Sue Harris * John Harrison * Jimmy Harry * Jimmy Hart * Hal Hartley * Richard Hartley * Paul Hartnoll * Mick Harvey * Richard Harvey * Bo Harwood * Tomoki Hasegawa * Ichiko Hashimoto * Paul Haslinger * Aki Hata * Tony Hatch * Donny Hathaway * Marvin Hatley * Katsuhisa Hattori * M. Maurice Hawkesworth * Alan Hawkshaw * Fumio Hayasaka * Hikaru Hayashi Death by Hanging * Pete Haycock (1951–2013) One False Move * Isaac Hayes * Richard Hazard * Neal Hefti * Reinhold Heil * Zack Hemsey * Michael Hennagin * Joe Henry * Hans Werner Henze * Paul Hepker * Victor Herbert * Michel Herr * Bernard Herrmann (1911–1975) Psycho, North by Northwest, Vertigo, Citizen Kane, Taxi Driver * Paul Hertzog Bloodsport, Kickboxer * David Hess * Nigel Hess * Eric Hester * Andrew Hewitt * David Hewson * Miki Higashino * Hilmar Örn Hilmarsson * Stephen Hilton * Paul Hindemith * Yoshihisa Hirano * Susumu Hirasawa * David Hirschfelder * Joel Hirschhorn * Joe Hisaishi * Peter Hajba * Alun Hoddinott (1929–2008) Sword of Sherwood Forest * Derrick Hodge * Michael Hoenig *Robin Hoffmann * Friedrich Hollaender * Dulcie Holland * David Holmes * Bo Holten The Element of Crime * Arthur Honegger * Honk (formed 1970) Five Summer Stories * Hannu Honkonen * Johan Hoogewijs * Les Hooper * Nicholas Hooper Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Land of the Tiger * Nellee Hooper * Ciaran Hope (born 1974) The Letters, Truth About Kerry * Anthony Hopkins (born 1937) August, Slipstream, Dylan Thomas: Return Journey * Antony Hopkins * Jon Hopkins * Kenyon Hopkins * Keith Hopwood * Trevor Horn * Becky Horner (born 2000) * Emily Horner (born 1995) * James Horner (1953–2015) Aliens, Braveheart, Avatar, The Land Before Time, Titanic * André Hossein * Tomoyasu Hotei (born 1962) Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, Samurai Fiction * Hayden Howard (born 1993) * Jackson Howard (born 1990) * James Newton Howard (born 1951) The Sixth Sense, Unbreakable, The Village, Lady in the Water, The Dark Knight * Ken Howard * Alan Howarth * Peter Howell * Nihad Hrustanbegovic (born 1973) * Rob Hubbard (born 1955) Master of Magic, Commando, Auf Wiedersehen Monty * L. Ron Hubbard (1911–1986) The Case He Couldn't Crack, The Problem of Life, What Happened to These Civilizations? * Robert Hughes * Chris Hülsbeck * Scott Humphrey * Andy Hunter * Gottfried Huppertz (1887–1937) Metropolis, Die Nibelungen, The Green Domino * Craig Huxley * Søren Hyldgaard * Dick Hyman I * Jacques Ibert (1890–1962) Don Quixote, Golgotha, Macbeth, Conflit * Abdullah Ibrahim (born 1934) Chocolat, No Fear, No Die * Toshi Ichiyanagi (born 1933) Eros Plus Massacre * Akira Ifukube (1914–2006) Godzilla, Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, Destroy All Monsters, Space Amoeba * Alberto Iglesias (born 1955) All About My Mother, The Kite Runner, The Constant Gardener * Ilaiyaraaja (born 1943) Thalapathi, Nayakan, Nizhalkuthu * Jerrold Immel (born 1936) Dallas, How the West Was Won, Voyagers! * In the Nursery (formed 1981) new music for the silent films The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, Man with a Movie Camera, Asphalt * Daniel Ingram (born 1975) My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Pound Puppies, Martha Speaks * Neil Innes (born 1944) Monty Python's Flying Circus, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, All You Need Is Cash, Erik the Viking * Damon Intrabartolo (born 1975) The Journey of Jared Price, Navigate this Maze * John Ireland (1879–1962) The Overlanders * Markéta Irglová (born 1988) Once * Pat Irwin (born 1955) Rocko's Modern Life, Loose Women, Class of 3000 * Peter Isaac John Safran's Race Relations, Speaking in Tongues, Lawrence Leung's Choose Your Own Adventure * Mark Isham (born 1951) Of Mice and Men, The Cooler, Blade, Crash * Chu Ishikawa Tetsuo: The Iron Man, Gemini, A Snake of June * Emir Işılay Murder on Pleasant Drive, Summerland * Masumi Itō Angel Sanctuary, éX-Driver, Galaxy Angel * Teiji Ito (1935–1982) Meshes of the Afternoon, The Very Eye of Night, Maeva * Peter Ivers (1946–1983) Eraserhead, Grand Theft Auto, B. J. and the Bear * Taku Iwasaki (1966–2017) Origin: Spirits of the Past, Uncharted Waters Online, Onimusha * Taro Iwashiro (born 1965) Red Cliff, Memories of Murder * Masaharu Iwata (born 1966) Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together, Final Fantasy Tactics J * Jeet Ganguly * Steve Jablonsky (born 1970) Transformers, The Island, Steamboy * Richard Jacques * Mick Jagger (born 1943) Invocation of My Demon Brother, Alfie * Jaidev * Shankar Jaikishan * Ravindra Jain * Bob James (born 1939) Taxi, Daniel * Malek Jandali * Chas Jankel * Enzo Jannacci (1935–2013) Seven Beauties * Werner Janssen * Jean-Michel Jarre * Maurice Jarre (1924–2009) Lawrence of Arabia, Doctor Zhivago, Topaz, Dead Poets Society * Michael Jary * Maurice Jaubert * Harris Jayaraj * Wyclef Jean * Merrill Jenson * Zhao Jiping * Jo Yeong-wook * Antonio Carlos Jobim (Tom Jobim) * Adan Jodorowsky (born 1979) Echek, Teou * Alejandro Jodorowsky (born 1929) El Topo, The Holy Mountain * Barði Jóhannsson (born 1975) Reykjavík-Rotterdam, Fíaskó, new music for the silent film Häxan * Jóhann Jóhannsson (1969–2018) * Elton John * Johnson * J. J. Johnson * Laurie Johnson * Nathan Johnson * Arthur Johnston * Bobby Johnston * Jim Johnston * Brian Jones * Dan Jones * John Paul Jones * Quincy Jones (born 1933) In Cold Blood, In the Heat of the Night, The Color Purple, Roots * Quincy Jones III * Tim Jones (born 1971) The Forsaken, Chuck, Karla * Raymond Jones * Ron Jones * Trevor Jones (born 1949) The Dark Crystal, Dark City, Mississippi Burning, The Last of the Mohicans * Jónsi * Lakshman Joseph de Saram Bel Ami, Between Two Worlds * Peter Joseph * Richard Joseph * Michael Josephs * Don Julian (1937–1998) Savage!, Shorty the Pimp * David Julyan Memento, The Descent, The Prestige * Junkie XL (born 1967) DOA: Dead or Alive, SSX Blur, Need for Speed: ProStreet * Walter Jurmann * Patrick Juvet K * John Erik Kaada (born 1975) O' Horten, Natural Born Star * Dmitri Kabalevsky * Jan A.P. Kaczmarek * Mauricio Kagel * Gus Kahn * Akari Kaida * Yuki Kajiura * Edd Kalehoff * Paul Kalkbrenner * George Kallis * Bert Kalmar * Peter Kam * Jacob Kamen * Max Kamen * Michael Kamen (born 1948) "Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves, Don Juan Demarco, Mr. Holland's Opus, License To Kill * Zack Kamen * John Kander * Artie Kane * Shigeru Kan-no * Noam Kaniel Power Rangers, Glitter Force, Digimon Fusion * Yoko Kanno * Tuomas Kantelinen * Bronisław Kaper * Sol Kaplan * Eleni Karaindrou * Nele Karajlić * Anton Karas * Fred Karlin * Laura Karpman * Kent Karlsson * Al Kasha * Peter Kater * Emilio Kauderer * Jake Kaufman * Kenji Kawai * Arthur Kay * Norman Kay * Eric Kaz (born 1947) Greetings, Hi, Mom! * Yakov Kazyansky * Brian Keane * John E. Keane * John M. Keane * Tom Keenlyside Ruby-Spears Mega Man, Monster Rancher, Dragon Ball Z * M. M. Keeravani * Roger Kellaway * Paul Kelly * Victoria Kelly – Fracture, The Ugly, Black Sheep * Rolfe Kent * Walter Kent * Jerome Kern * Premasiri Kernadasa * Aram Khachaturian * Khaled * Aashish Khan * Ali Akbar Khan * Praga Khan * Usha Khanna * Yuri Khanon European Film Awards-1988: “Days of Eclipse”, “Save and Preserve” * Alex Khaskin * Mohammed Zahur Khayyam * Tikhon Khrennikov * Khawaja Khurshid Anwar * Shunsuke Kikuchi Dragon Ball Z * Wojciech Kilar * Alastair King * John King * Kaki King * Gershon Kingsley * Basil Kirchin * Gökhan Kırdar * Grant Kirkhope * Martin Kiszko * Kitarō * Jan Klusák * David Knopfler * Mark Knopfler The Princess Bride * Leon Ko * Erland von Koch (1910–2009) Kris, It Rains on Our Love, Girl with Hyacinths * Konstancja Kochaniec * Krzysztof Komeda (1931–1969) The Fearless Vampire Killers, Rosemary's Baby, Knife in the Water, Cul-de-sac * Koji Kondo (born 1960) Mario, ''The Legend of Zelda, ''Star Fox 64' * Robbie Kondor * Joseph Koo * Ben Kopec * Hermann Kopp (born 1954) Nekromantik, Der Todesking, Nekromantik 2 * Anders Koppel * Erich Wolfgang Korngold (1897–1957) Anthony Adverse, The Adventures of Robin Hood * Danny Kortchmar * Mark Korven I've Heard the Mermaids Singing, Cube, A Scattering of Seeds * Richard Kosinski * Joseph Kosma * Irwin Kostal The Sound of Music, Mary Poppins, Fantasia (1982 digital re-recording) * Robert Kraft * William Kraft * Robert J. Kral * Wayne Kramer * Raoul Kraushaar * John Henry Kreitler * K. M. Radha Krishnan * David Kristian * Mina Kubota * Vivian Kubrick * Taro Kudou * G. V. Prakash Kumar * Gary Kuo * Emir Kusturica * Keisuke Kuwata * Chan Kwong-Wing * Jesper Kyd * Milan Kymlicka L * John T. La Barbera Pane Amaro, What's Up Scarlet?, Children of Fate: Life and Death in a Sicilian Family * Fariborz Lachini * Thorsten Laewe * Bappi Lahiri * Francis Lai (born 1932) Love Story, Bilitis, A Man and a Woman * Laibach (formed 1980) Iron Sky * Nick Laird-Clowes * Constant Lambert * Russ Landau * Marcel Landowski * Bruce Langhorne * Daniel Lanois * Laraaji * Glen A. Larson * Nathan Larson * Richard LaSalle * James Last * Alexander Laszlo * Felice Lattuada * Tats Lau * Ken Lauber * William Lava * Angelo Francesco Lavagnino * Tom Lavin * James Lavino * David Nessim Lawrence American Pie, High School Musical * Elliot Lawrence * Stephen J. Lawrence * Maury Laws * Raam Laxman * Jean-Marc Lederman * Lee Byung-woo (born 1965) A Tale of Two Sisters, The Host, Mother * Raymond Lefèvre (1929–2008) Le Gendarme de Saint-Tropez, La Soupe aux choux * Michel Legrand (born 1932) Cléo from 5 to 7, The Umbrellas of Cherbourg, F for Fake * Barry Leitch * Christopher Lennertz (born 1972) Medal of Honor: Rising Sun, Saint Sinner, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Supernatural * Sean Lennon * Nicholas Lens * Stefano Lentini * Patrick Leonard * Raymond Leppard * Sondre Lerche (born 1982) Dan in Real Life * Cory Lerios * César Lerner * Jérôme Leroy * Yaacov Bilansky Levanon * Sylvester Levay * Laurent Levesque * James S. Levine * Michael A. Levine * Krishna Levy (born 1964) 8 Women * Louis Levy * Shuki Levy Inspector Gadget, Digimon Adventure, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, He-Man * Frank Lewin * Herschell Gordon Lewis * Lesle Lewis * Paul Lewis * Jan Leyers * Blake Leyh * Sven Libaek * Michael Licari * Daniel Licht * Harry Lightfoot (born 1985) The Fisherman's Apprentice, Tales From The Wild Wood, Allegra McEvedy's Turkish Delights * Russell Lieblich * Krister Linder * Hal Lindes * Michael Lira Wyrmwood, Growing Up Smith, The Hunter * Zdeněk Liška * Zülfü Livaneli * Jay Livingston * Andrew Lloyd Webber * Lowell Lo * Los Lobos * Didier Lockwood * Malcolm Lockyer * Joseph LoDuca Xena: Warrior Princess, The Evil Dead, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Army of Darkness * John Loeffler * Frederick Loewe * Henning Lohner * Jon Lord * Rob Lord * Saša Lošić * Alexina Louie * Louiguy * Jacques Loussier * Chris Lowe * David Lowe * Mundell Lowe * Jaye Luckett * Ralph Lundsten * Evan Lurie * John Lurie * Danny Lux * David Lynch (born 1946) Eraserhead, Inland Empire, Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me * Liam Lynch M * M83 (formed 2001) Oblivion * Lebo M (born 1964) The Lion King 1½, Long Night's Journey into Day * Galt MacDermot * Teo Macero (1925–2008) Virus, A.k.a. Cassius Clay * Bruno Maderna La morte ha fatto l'uovo * Madonna * Manoj George * Jun Maeda * Michel Magne * K. V. Mahadevan * Shankar Mahadevan * Taj Mahal * Vusi Mahlasela * Jerzy Maksymiuk * Anu Malik * Kalyani Malik * Dmitry Malikov * Matty Malneck * Albert Hay Malotte * Riichiro Manabe * Josh Mancell * Mark Mancina * Henry Mancini * Johnny Mandel * Christopher Mann * Roger Joseph Manning, Jr. * Franco Mannino * Manohar * Clint Mansell (born 1963) π, Requiem for a Dream, The Fountain, Moon, Black Swan, * Keith Mansfield * Marilyn Manson (born 1969) Resident Evil, Splatter Sisters * Tigran Mansurian (born 1939) The Color of Pomegranates, We and Our Mountains * Kevin Manthei * Homero Manzi * Dario Marianelli (born 1963) Atonement, V for Vendetta, Agora * Anthony Marinelli ''Stand by Me'', ''Young Guns'', Leaving Las Vegas, Chapter 27 * Chris Marker (1921–2012) Sans Soleil * Yannis Markopoulos * Richard Marriott * Branford Marsalis * Wynton Marsalis * George Martin (1926–2016) Yellow Submarine, Live and Let Die * Jerry Martin * Cliff Martinez (born 1954) Sex, Lies, and Videotape, Solaris, Kafka * Jean Martinon * J Mascis * John Massari * Massive Attack (formed 1988) Danny the Dog, Bullet Boy, Battle in Seattle, Gomorrah * Diego Masson * Toshio Masuda * Muir Mathieson * Hayato Matsuo * Masaya Matsuura * Dave Matthews * Siegfried Matthus * Billy May * Brian May * Simon May * Curtis Mayfield (1942–1999) Superfly * Toshiro Mayuzumi * Dennis McCarthy * Paul McCartney * Craig McConnell * Bear McCreary * Nathan McCree * Keff McCulloch * Gary McFarland * Rory McFarlane * John McFarlane * Don McGlashan * Bill McGuffie * Tim McIntire * Rod McKuen * Claire McNeely * Joel McNeely * Joe Meek * Joshua McNeely * DJ Mehdi * Brad Mehldau * Edmund Meisel (born 1894–1930) The Battleship Potemkin * Gil Mellé (1931–2004) The Andromeda Strain, My Sweet Charlie, Columbo * Mike Melvoin * Wendy Melvoin (born 1964) Heroes, Dangerous Minds * Loy Mendonsa * Alan Menken * Dean Menta * Johnny Mercer * Freddie Mercury * Wim Mertens * Mateo Messina * Dominic Messinger * Metric * Micki Meuser * Mickey J Meyer * Lanny Meyers * Michel Michelet (1894–1995) * Guy Michelmore * Mario Migliardi * Darius Milhaud * Mladen Milicevic * Marcus Miller * Robyn Miller * Mario Millo * Chieli Minucci * Paul Misraki * Shyamal Mitra * Shinkichi Mitsumune * Shinji Miyazaki * Hajime Mizoguchi * Vic Mizzy * Moby * Cyril J. Mockridge * Mogwai * Ghulam Mohammed * Madan Mohan * S. Mohinder * Charlie Mole * Paddy Moloney * Money Mark * Francis Monkman * Egil Monn-Iversen * Hugo Montenegro * Guy Moon * Anthony Moore * Dudley Moore * Lennie Moore * Mike Moran * Mark Morgan * Akihiko Mori * Nobuhiko Morino * Angela Morley (1924–2008) Watership Down, The Slipper and the Rose, The Lady Is a Square * Giorgio Moroder (born 1940) Midnight Express, Flashdance, American Gigolo, Scarface (1983 film), Impressionen unter Wasser * Jerome Moross * Andrea Morricone (born 1964) Cinema Paradiso, Capturing the Friedmans * Ennio Morricone (born 1928) A Fistful of Dollars, For a Few Dollars More, The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, The Untouchables * John Morris (1926–2018) * Trevor Morris * Justin Morrison (born 1995) * Bob Mothersbaugh * Mark Mothersbaugh (born 1950) The Royal Tenenbaums, The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou, Rugrats, Crash Bandicoot * Rob Mounsey * Leszek Możdżer (born 1971) Nienasycenie, 1 000 000 $, Discover Chopin * Dominic Muldowney (born 1952) Nineteen Eighty-Four, Sharpe, Copenhagen * Mugison (born 1976) A Little Trip to Heaven * Nico Muhly (born 1981) The Reader, Margaret * Manas Mukherjee * Hemanta Kumar Mukhopadhyay * Pankaj Mullick * David Munrow * Vano Muradeli * Rika Muranaka Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' * John Murphy (born 1965) 28 Days Later, Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels, Sunshine, Kick-Ass * Selma Mutal The Milk of Sorrow, The Vanished Elephant, Madeinusa, Undertow – Contracorriente, * Stanley Myers (1930–1993) The Deer Hunter, The Voyager, The Witches * Shantanu Moitra – October (soundtrack) N * Hideki Naganuma (born 1972) Jet Set Radio, Sonic Rush, Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz * Kōtarō Nakagawa * Masato Nakamura (born 1958) Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Takayuki Nakamura * Desmond Nakano * Naked Lunch * Gianna Nannini * Akihiko Narita * José Luis Narom (born 1963) 21 with 40, La noche del escorpión, Memorias de atracos, Una visita inquietante * Michiko Naruke * Mario Nascimbene * Nash the Slash * Nashad * Naushad Ali * Javier Navarrete * O. P. Nayyar * Blake Neely * Oliver Nelson * Neo (formed 1998) Kontroll * Michael Nesmith * Olga Neuwirth * New Order (formed 1980) Control * Ira Newborn * Alfred Newman The King and I, Mother Wore Tights, Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing, How the West Was Won, Airport * Danny David Newman * David Newman Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, The Freshman, Ice Age, Frankenweenie * Emil Newman * Lionel Newman * Joey Newman * Patrick Newman * Randy Newman Ragtime, The Natural, Toy Story 1, 2 & 3, Monsters, Inc. * Thomas Newman * Mbongeni Ngema * Bruno Nicolai * Lennie Niehaus * Tomohito Nishiura * Joy Nilo * Harry Nilsson * Jack Nitzsche * Yuji Nomi * Ehsaan Noorani * Per Nørgård * Graeme Norgate * Monty Norman * Alex North Spartacus, Cleopatra (1963), Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?, Dragonslayer * Christopher North * Julian Nott * The Notwist * Michael Nyman * Molly Nyman O * Karen O (born 1978) Where the Wild Things Are, Jackass Number Two * Seán Ó Riada * Richard O'Brien (born 1942) Shock Treatment * Martin O'Donnell (born 1955) Halo, Myth, Oni * Tom O'Horgan * Walter O'Keefe * Sharon O'Neill * Paul Oakenfold (born 1963) Swordfish, Appleseed, FIFA Football 2005, FIFA 06, FIFA 07, AOG IV:Dogs FlagVexille', ''Nobel Son * Erkan Oğur (born 1954) The Bandit, Toss-Up * Hisayoshi Ogura * Mike Oldfield * Orbital (formed 1989) Event Horizon, Octane, Pusher * Norman Orenstein American Psycho 2, Diary of the Dead, Cube 2: Hypercube * Shinji Orito * Buxton Orr * Riz Ortolani (1931–2014) Cannibal Holocaust, Africa Addio, Mondo cane * Michiru Oshima (born 1961) Ico, Legend of Legaia, Arc the Lad, Fullmetal Alchemist * Osibisa (formed 1969) Superfly T.N.T. * Kow Otani (born 1957) Gamera: Guardian of the Universe, Shadow of the Colossus, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack * Alex Otterlei Xyanide, Totems * John Ottman (born 1964) The Usual Suspects, Fantastic Four, Snow White: A Tale of Terror, I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream, X2 * Vyacheslav Ovchinnikov (born 1936) Ivan's Childhood, Andrei Rublev, War and Peace * Mark Ovenden Yolngu Boy * Reg Owen (1921–1978) Very Important Person, Payroll * Atilla Özdemiroğlu (born 1943) Night Journey, Akrebin Yolculuğu P * Craig Padilla Phobias, Realms of Blood, Dark Woods * Mauro Pagani * Gene Page * Jimmy Page * Marty Paich * Owen Pallett * Shelly Palmer * Alan Parker * Clifton Parker * Elizabeth Parker * Jim Parker * Dean Parks * Gordon Parks * Van Dyke Parks * Arvo Pärt * Ioan Gyuri Pascu * Johnny Pate * Anthony Pateras * R. P. Patnaik * Mike Patton * Arun Paudwal * Alex Paul * Gene de Paul * Johnny Pearson * Gunner Møller Pedersen * Bernard Peiffer * Ahmad Pejman * Borja Penalba * Krzysztof Penderecki * Michael Penn * Talip Peshkepia (born 1984) * Carlos Pereira * Heitor Pereira * Rafael Pereira * Frank Perkins * Coleridge-Taylor Perkinson * Brendan Perry * William P. Perry * Jean-Claude Petit * Goffredo Petrassi * Tom Petty * Sudhir Phadke * Barrington Pheloung * Art Phillips * Britta Phillips * John Phillips * Stu Phillips * Winifred Phillips * The Phoenix Foundation * Lucian Piane * Ástor Piazzolla * Piero Piccioni * Stéphane Picq * Enrico Pieranunzi * Jason Pierce * Tom Pierson * Pink Floyd * Antonio Pinto * Nicola Piovani * Douglas Pipes * Plaid * Plan B * Michael Richard Plowman * Terry Plumeri * Dmitry Pokrass * Pier Paolo Polcari * Basil Poledouris Conan the Barbarian, Robocop, Lonesome Dove, The Hunt for Red October, Free Willy * Robert Pollard * David Pomeranz * Gillo Pontecorvo * Jocelyn Pook * Popol Vuh (formed 1970) Aguirre, the Wrath of God, ''Heart of Glass, Nosferatu the Vampyre, Fitzcarraldo, Cobra Verde'' * Gavriil Nikolayevich Popov * Steve Porcaro * Pornosonic * Michel Portal * Cole Porter * Rachel Portman * Mike Post * Oscar Potoker * Sally Potter * Andrew Powell * John Powell * Oliver Powell * Devi Sri Prasad * Pray for Rain * Zbigniew Preisner * Don Preston * André Previn * Dory Previn * Alan Price * Andy Price * Michael Price * Prince * Robert Prince * Pritam * Sergei Prokofiev (1891–1953) Ivan the Terrible, Alexander Nevsky, Lieutenant Kijé * Craig Pruess * Alec Puro (born 1975) The Art of Getting By, The Street Stops Here Q * Queen (formed 1971) Flash Gordon, Highlander * Quintessence (formed 1969) Midnight R * R.E.M. (1980–2011) Man on the Moon * Jaan Rääts (born 1932) Aeg elada, aeg armastada, Ohtlikud mängud * Peer Raben (1940–2007) Berlin Alexanderplatz, The Marriage of Maria Braun, Querelle, Veronika Voss, Lili Marleen * Trevor Rabin (born 1954) Con Air, Armageddon, Gone in 60 Seconds * James Rado * Robert O. Ragland * A. R. Rahman (born 1967) Roja, Pudhiya Mugam, Gentleman, Kizhakku Cheemayile, Uzhavan, Thiruda Thiruda, Duet, May Madham, Kadhalan, Karuththamma, Bombay, Indira, Rangeela, Muthu, Indian, Minsara Kanavu, Iruvar, Jeans, Dil Se.., 1947: Earth, Taal, Thakshak, Taj Mahal, Mudhalvan, Alaipayuthey, Kandukondain Kandukondain, Rhythm, Zubeidaa, Lagaan, Kannathil Muthamittal, Warriors of Heaven and Earth, Aayutha Ezhuthu, Swades, Rang De Basanti, Guru, Elizabeth: The Golden Age, Jodhaa Akbar, Jaane Tu... Ya Jaane Na, Ghajini, Slumdog Millionaire, Couples Retreat, Vinnaithaandi Varuvaayaa, Raavan, Enthiran, 127 Hours, Rockstar, People Like Us, Jab Tak Hai Jaan, Kadal, Million Dollar Arm, The Hundred-Foot Journey, Tamasha * Rajan-Nagendra * David Raksin * Brian Ralston * Sid Ramin * S. Rajeswara Rao * Ernö Rapée * Roop Kumar Rathod * François Rauber * Raveendran * Ravi * Simon Ravn * Alan Rawsthorne * Satyajit Ray * Ray Reach * Alto Reed * Mark Reeder (born 1958) Nekromantik 2 * Emil Reesen (1887–1964) * Alan Reeves Kill Bill Vol. 2, To Walk with Lions, The Call of the Wild, Dr. Bethune, Young Ivanhoe, Ocean Oasis , A Young Connecticut Yankee in King Arthurs Court, Natural Enemy, For Hire, Nico the Unicorn, OWD BOB, Out of Control, * Dirk Reichardt * Ernst Reijseger * Niki Reiser * Brian Reitzell * Franz Reizenstein * Joe Renzetti * Mike Renzi * Himesh Reshammiya * Dino Residbegovic Cameraperson * The Residents * Graeme Revell * Gian Piero Reverberi * Silvestre Revueltas * Graham Reynolds * Trent Reznor (born 1965) Quake, The Social Network, The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo * Rheostatics * Andi Rianto * Fred Rich * Neil Richardson * Max Richter * Nelson Riddle * Stan Ridgway * Hugo Riesenfeld * Waldo de los Ríos (1934–1977) Savage Pampas, La residencia, A Town Called Hell, ¿Quién Puede Matar A Un Niño? * Stephen Rippy * Laza Ristovski * Lolita Ritmanis * Paul Robb * Richard Robbins * Andy Roberts * Jamie Robertson * J. Peter Robinson * Nile Rodgers * Robert Rodriguez * Heinz Eric Roemheld * Roger Roger * Sonny Rollins (born 1930) Alfie * Alejandro Román * Alain Romans * Douglas Romayne * Sigmund Romberg * Philippe Rombi * Manuel Romero * Paul Romero * Jeff Rona * Lior Ron * Ann Ronell (1906–1993) The Story of G.I. Joe, Love Happy, One Touch of Venus * David Rose * Leonard Rosenman (1924–2008) East of Eden, Rebel Without a Cause, Fantastic Voyage, The Lord of the Rings * Laurence Rosenthal Clash of the Titans, Peter the Great * Roshan * Atticus Ross (born 1968) Touching Evil, New York, I Love You, The Book of Eli, The Social Network, The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo * Harry Ross (born 2003) * Lenny Ross (born 2000) * Leopold Ross Touching Evil, New York, I Love You, The Book of Eli * Rachel Ross (born 2005) * William Ross * Renzo Rossellini * Hubert Rostaing * Nino Rota (1911–1979) La Strada, La Dolce Vita, The Godfather * Arnie Roth Barbie as Rapunzel, Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper * Glen Roven * Hahn Rowe * Bruce Rowland * Miklós Rózsa (1907–1995) Spellbound, Quo Vadis, Ben-Hur, King of Kings * Arthur B. Rubinstein * Donald Rubinstein * John Rubinstein * Harry Ruby * Steve Rucker * Pete Rugolo * Mark Russell * Carlo Rustichelli * Paolo Rustichelli * Mark Rutherford * Alexey Rybnikov * RZA (born 1969) Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai, Kill Bill: Volume 1, Afro Samurai S * S.E.N.S. (formed 1988) A City of Sadness, xxxHolic, Kurau Phantom Memory * Haim Saban (usually credited as Kussa Mahchi) * Danny Saber (born 1966) Blade II, The Limey * Shigeaki Saegusa * Craig Safan (born 1948) The Last Starfighter, Fade to Black, Cheers * Jamie Saft * Toshihiko Sahashi * Camille Saint-Saëns (1835–1921) The Assassination of the Duke of Guise * Ryuichi Sakamoto * Salim-Sulaiman * Hans J. Salter * Michael Salvatori * Leonard Salzedo * Adnan Sami * George Sanger (born 1957) Wing Commander, Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss, The 7th Guest * John Sangster * Stéphane Sanseverino * Carlos Santana * Gustavo Santaolalla (born 1951) Brokeback Mountain, Amores perros, Babel * Cláudio Santoro * Philippe Sarde * David Sardy * Eric Satie (1866–1925) Entr'acte * Masaru Sato * Naoki Satō * Tenpei Sato * Jordi Savall * Domenico Savino * Kan Sawada * Nitin Sawhney * Paul Sawtell * Walter Scharf * Glenn Schellenberg Zero Patience * Victor Schertzinger * Peter Schickele (born 1935) Silent Running, Where the Wild Things Are * Lalo Schifrin (born 1932) Mission: Impossible, Cool Hand Luke, Bullitt, Dirty Harry * Adam Schlesinger * Irmin Schmidt * Johannes Schmoelling * Enjott Schneider (born 1950) March of Millions, Stalingrad, Brother of Sleep, 23 * Helge Schneider * Alfred Schnittke * Gaili Schoen * Arnold Schoenberg Accompaniment to a Cinematographic Scene * Eberhard Schoener * Schoolly D (born 1966) New Rose Hotel * Scott Schreer * Ralph Schuckett * Norbert Schultze * Klaus Schulze (born 1947) Angst, Body Love, Le Moulin de Daudet * Walter Schumann * Sigi Schwab * David Schwartz * Stephen Schwartz * Garry Schyman * John Scott * Tom Scott * Vincent Scotto * Peter Sculthorpe * Humphrey Searle (1915–1982) The Haunting * Sebastian (born 1949) You Are Not Alone * Sebastian (born 1981) Steak, Our Day Will Come * Misha Segal The Phantom of the Opera, The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking, The Last Dragon * Mátyás Seiber (1905–1960) Animal Farm * Mark Seibert * Ilona Sekacz * Tsuyoshi Sekito * Jun Senoue * Seppuku Paradigm (formed 2005) Martyrs, Eden Log, Red Nights * Alex Seropian * Éric Serra * Arban Severin * Steven Severin (born 1955) Visions of Ecstasy, Delphinium: A Childhood Portrait of Derek Jarman * Thomas Edward Seymour * Kyriakos Sfetsas * Marc Shaiman * Vladimir Shainsky * Gingger Shankar * Ravi Shankar Transmigration Macabre * Ray Shanklin * Shantel * Theodore Shapiro * Jamshied Sharifi * Shark * Mani Sharma * Monty Sharma * Edward Shearmur * Bert Shefter * Duncan Sheik (born 1969) A Home at the End of the World, Through the Fire * William Sheller * Richard M. Sherman * Robert B. Sherman * Tetsuya Shibata * Leroy Shield * Kevin Shields * Sumio Shiratori * David Shire * Sxip Shirey Statuesque * Shogakukan * Howard Shore * Ryan Shore * Dmitri Shostakovich * Aadesh Shrivastava * Shudder to Think * Leo Shuken * Mort Shuman * Louis Siciliano * Steve Sidwell * Valgeir Sigurðsson * Kazimierz Sikorski * Carlo Siliotto * Louis Silvers * Alan Silvestri Predator, Outrageous Fortune, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Back to the Future Part II, Father of the Bride, The Bodyguard, Grumpy Old Men, Forrest Gump, Eraser * Joey Silvestri * Samuel Sim * Zoran Simjanović * Carly Simon * Claudio Simonetti * Rob Simonsen * Madan Gopal Singh * Uttam Singh * 16Volt * Lucijan Marija Škerjanc * Frank Skinner * Leland Sklar * Andys Skordis * Józef Skrzek * Cezary Skubiszewski * Wikluh Sky (born 1980) A Serbian Film * Michael Small * Bruce Smeaton * Paul J. Smith * Mark Snow * Sofa Surfers Komm, süßer Tod, Silentium, Der Knochenmann * Sohail Sen (born 1984) Khelein Hum Jee Jaan Sey * Martial Solal (born 1927) Breathless * Jason Solowsky * Stephen Sondheim * Sonic Mayhem Quake II, Tomorrow Never Dies, Hellgate: London * Warrick Sony * Nicolás Sorín * Pablo Sorozábal * Ondřej Soukup * André Souris * Leonid Soybelman * Stamatis Spanoudakis * Benjamin Speed * Sam Spence * Herbert W. Spencer * Carl Stalling * Stuart A. Staples * Herman Stein * Ronald Stein * Fred Steiner * Max Steiner * Aage Stentoft * Stereo Total * Cat Stevens * Leith Stevens * Morton Stevens * David A. Stewart * Diego Stocco * Karlheinz Stockhausen * Ethan Stoller * Robert Stolz * Richard Stone * Herbert Stothart * Patricia Lee Stotter * Matthew Strachan * Oscar Straus * Charles Strouse * Joe Strummer * Ike Stubblefield * Andy Sturmer * Cong Su * Dinesh SubasingheDinesh subasinghe at the National film corporation profileDinesh Subasinghe at the films.lk * Morton Subotnick (born 1933) Dreamwood * Jeff Sudakin * Harry Sukman * Andy Summers * Sun City Girls * Keiichi Suzuki * Georgy Sviridov * Karel Svoboda * Mola Sylla * Władysław Szpilman (1911–2000) Swit, dzien i noc Palestyny, Doktór Murek, Wrzos, Co rekne zena? * Shantanu Moitra – October (soundtrack) T * Mousse T. (born 1966) Pornorama * Germaine Tailleferre (1892–1983) Ces dames aux chapeaux verts, Les deux timides, Le Petit Chose * Tōru Takemitsu (1930–1996) Ran, Dodes'ka-den, Woman in the Dunes, Pitfall, The Face of Another, Empire of Passion, Kwaidan * Joby Talbot (born 1971) The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse, Franklyn * Frédéric Talgorn (born 1961) Robot Jox, Fortress, Heavy Metal 2000 * David Tamkin * Tan Dun (born 1957) Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, Hero, Don't Cry, Nanking, The Banquet * Kōhei Tanaka (born 1954) Vampire Princess Miyu, Alundra, The Granstream Saga * Tangerine Dream (formed 1967) Legend, Firestarter, Thief, Sorcerer * Mikael Tariverdiev * Brian Tarquin * John Tavener (1944–2013) Children of Men, Pilgrimage, Battle in Heaven * Mason Tavera * Michael Tavera * Benson Taylor (born 1983) London Fields (film) * Mick Taylor * Terry Scott Taylor (born 1950) The Neverhood, Skullmonkeys, Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Boris Tchaikovsky * Team Shanghai Alice * Jeroen Tel * Sébastien Tellier * Bob Telson * Tenacious D (formed 1994) Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny, Tenacious D * Tenmon (born 1971) She and Her Cat, ''The Place Promised in Our Early Days, Voices of a Distant Star'' * Neil Tennant * John Tesh * Jeanine Tesori * Francois Tetaz * Alan Tew * Third Ear Band Abelard and Heloise, Macbeth * Mikis Theodorakis (born 1925) Zorba the Greek, Z, Serpico, State of Siege * They Might Be Giants * Maurice Thiriet * Chance Thomas * Pete Thomas * Peter Thomas (born 1925) Raumpatrouille – Die phantastischen Abenteuer des Raumschiffes Orion, The Big Boss, Chariots of the Gods * Stuart Michael Thomas * Virgil Thomson * Jon Mikl Thor * Ken Thorne * Throbbing Gristle (formed 1975) In the Shadow of the Sun * Yann Tiersen * Tôn-Thất Tiết * Martin Tillman * Chris Tilton * Christopher Tin * Tindersticks * Dimitri Tiomkin (1894–1974) High Noon, The Guns of Navarone * George Tipton * Boris Tishchenko * Amon Tobin * Ernst Toch * Pyotr Todorovsky * Richard Tognetti * Magome Togoshi * Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra (formed 1985) Incredible Crisis, Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus * James Tomalin * tomandandy Killing Zoe, Arlington Road, The Hills Have Eyes, Resident Evil: Afterlife * Tomatito (born 1958) Vengo * Isao Tomita * Sheridan Tongue * Pınar Toprak * Ceiri Torjussen * Veljo Tormis * David Torn * Raúl de la Torre * Kazumi Totaka * Toto (formed 1977) Dune * Colin Towns * Kazuhiko Toyama * Jeff Toyne * Goran Trajkoski * The Transcenders * Joseph Trapanese * Stephen Trask * Armando Trovaioli * Amit Trivedi * Andrzej Trzaskowski * Mark Tschanz * Yuka Tsujiyoko * Jonathan Tunick * Tuxedomoon * Tommy Tycho * Tom Tykwer * Brian Tyler * Jeff Tymoschuk * Christopher Tyng * Gerald Tyrwhitt-Wilson, 14th Baron Berners (1883–1950) Nicholas Nickleby, The Halfway House, Champagne Charlie U * Matt Uelmen (born 1972) Diablo, Diablo II, Torchlight * Nobuo Uematsu (born 1959) Final Fantasy series, Lost Odyssey, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Blue Dragon * Tatsuya Uemura (born 1960) Zero Wing, Sky Shark, Hellfire * Kōji Ueno (born 1960) Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise, Imabikisō, Fantastic Children * Yoko Ueno (born 1963) Gamera the Brave, Brigadoon: Marin & Melan, .hack//Legend of the Twilight * Özkan Uğur (born 1953) Arkadaşım Şeytan * Shigeru Umebayashi (born 1951) In the Mood for Love, 2046, House of Flying Daggers, Tears for Sale * Piero Umiliani (1926–2001) Sweden: Heaven and Hell, Boccaccio '70, I soliti ignoti * Underworld (formed 1980) Breaking and Entering, Sunshine * Christof Unterberger (born 1970) Der Anschlag, Stabat, I Love in You * Vladimir Ussachevsky (1911–1990) No Exit, Line of Apogee * Teo Usuelli (1920–2009) Dillinger Is Dead, The Ape Woman, L'udienza V * Steve Vai (born 1960) Crossroads, Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey, Encino Man * Bebo Valdés * Gary Valenciano * Frank Valentini * Nils-Aslak Valkeapää * Jonne Valtonen * John Van Tongeren * David Vanacore * Vangelis (born 1943) Blade Runner, 1492: Conquest of Paradise, Chariots of Fire, Alexander, L'Apocalypse des animaux * Melvin Van Peebles * David Van Tieghem * Ralph Vaughan Williams * Ben Vaughn That '70s Show, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Psycho Beach Party, Black Mask * Eddie Vedder (born 1964) Into The Wild * Herman van Veen * Cris Velasco * Caetano Veloso * James L. Venable * G K Venkatesh * S.P. Venkatesh * Stéphane Venne * Peter Vermeersch * Vertexguy * Mike Vickers * Vidyasagar * Tommy Vig (born 1938) They Call Me Bruce?, The Kid with the Broken Halo, Starsky and Hutch: Sweet Sixteen, Texas Lightning, Ruckus, Forced Entry, Nightmare Circus, Doctors' Hospital, This Is the Life" * Vishal Bhardwaj (born 1960) Omkara, Kaminey * Emil Viklický * Heitor Villa-Lobos * Dado Villa-Lobos * Ramesh Vinayakam * Carl Vine * Anandji Virji Shah * Kalyanji Virji Shah * Vishal-Shekhar * M. S. Viswanathan * José María Vitier * Roman Vlad (1919–2013) * Tolis Voskopoulos * Neil D. Voss * Chris Vrenna * Henny Vrienten W * Waddy Wachtel (born 1947) Up in Smoke, Joe Dirt, Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Kaoru Wada * Derek Wadsworth * Loudon Wainwright III * Tom Waits * Rick Wakeman * W. G. Walden * Mark Walk * Scott Walker * Shirley Walker * Simon Walker * Jack Wall * Wallace Collection La Maison * William Walton * Wang Chung * Qiang Wang * Thomas Wanker * War (formed 1969) Youngblood * Stephen Warbeck * Edward Ward * Kyle Ward * Dean Wareham * Régis Wargnier * Mervyn Warren * Henryk Wars * Don Was * Ned Washington * Ron Wasserman Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, X-Men: The Animated Series, Dragon Ball Z, America's Next Top Model * Toshiyuki Watanabe * Roger Waters * Franz Waxman (1906–1967) Sunset Boulevard, Bride of Frankenstein, Rebecca, A Place in the Sun, Rear Window * Dwayne Wayans * Jeff Wayne * Jimmy Webb * Roy Webb * Konstantin Wecker * Craig Wedren * Mieczysław Weinberg * Edwin Wendler * Wendy & Lisa * Walter Werzowa * Fred Wesley * Bugge Wesseltoft * Mel Wesson * Nigel Westlake * David Whitaker * Richard A. Whiting * Guy Whitmore * David Whittaker * George Whitty * Frederik Wiedmann * Zygmunt Wiehler * Clarence Wijewardena * Gert Wilden * Matthew Wilder * Simon Wilkinson * Steve Willaert * Charles Williams * Jim Williams * John Williams Jaws, Star Wars, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, Superman, Raiders of the Lost Ark, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Hook, Jurassic Park, Schindler's List, Saving Private Ryan, Artificial Intelligence: A.I., Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Catch Me If You Can, Memoirs of a Geisha, The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn, Lincoln * Joseph Williams * Patrick Williams * Paul Williams * Timothy Williams * Malcolm Williamson * Meredith Willson * Mortimer Wilson * Nancy Wilson * Jamin Winans * Sam Winans * Herbert Windt * Kirk Winterrowd * Jean Wiener * David Wise * Debbie Wiseman * Jozef van Wissem * Charles Wolcott * Peter Wolf * Richard Wolf * Jonathan Wolff * Byron Wong * Christopher Wong * Raymond Wong Ying-Wah * D. Wood * Ronnie Wood * Dan Wool * John Wooldridge * Lyle Workman * Tim Wright * Allie Wrubel * Alex Wurman * Robert Wyatt * Bill Wyman * Timothy Michael Wynn X * Stavros Xarchakos (born 1939) Rembetiko, The Dark Side of the Sun, Signs of Life * Iannis Xenakis (1922–2001) The Thessaloniki World Fair * Xhol Caravan (1967–1972) Das Unheil, Wir – zwei * Xian Xinghai (1905–1945) Yan'an and the Eighth Route Army Y * Shoji Yamashiro (born 1933) Akira * Akira Yamaoka * Stomu Yamashta * Yanni * Gabriel Yared * Peyman Yazdanian * Wandly Yazid * Jack Yellen * Yello * Narciso Yepes * Gary Yershon * Michael Yezerski * Yiruma * Seiji Yokoyama * Yo La Tengo * Yuji Yoshino * Christopher Young * Neil Young * Victor Young Z * Michael Zager (born 1943) Friday the 13th Part III * Dorin Liviu Zaharia * John Stepan Zamecnik * Geoff Zanelli * Frank Zappa * Richard Zarou * Marcelo Zarvos * Aleksandr Zatsepin * Allan Zavod (1945–2016) * Paul Zaza * Zazie * Lev Zhurbin (born 1978) * Pablo Ziegler * Aaron Zigman * Winfried Zillig * Hans Zimmer (born 1957) The Lion King, Gladiator, The Dark Knight, Inception, Sherlock Holmes, The Prince of Egypt, Interstellar * Jake Zimmer (born 1997) * Max Zimmer (born 2002) * Matteo Zingales (born 1980) The Hunter, All Saints, Winners & Losers * Rob Zombie * John Zorn * Jeremy Zuckerman Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra * Zuntata * Inon Zur * Ralph Zurmühle * Josiah Zuro (1887–1930) The King of Kings, The Covered Wagon, Holiday * Otto Zykan (1935–2006) Staatsoperette, Exit... nur keine Panik References Film score Composers Category:Film score composers